Many valve applications, particularly applications involving medium and low temperature environments, require a valve plug tip fabricated from a material that resists both corrosion and erosion. Accordingly, the plug tip is often made from a ceramic material, such as tungsten carbide. The selected valve plug tip is coupled to a steel support member typically by using a brazing process in conjunction with multiple heat treatments often at temperatures in excess of 1300° F. After the assembly cools, the support member is coupled to a valve stem. The valve stem is operatively coupled to an actuation mechanism that displaces the valve stem such that a sealing surface on the plug tip sealingly engages a valve seat or disengages from the valve seat.